


Awkward Mistletoe

by Hadzy



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: :)), F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadzy/pseuds/Hadzy
Summary: Pure fluff, I promise.Kym sets up a plan to make a romantic Christmas.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Awkward Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueberryCow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BlueberryCow), [Mango_BlueberryCow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_BlueberryCow/gifts).



> This is a gift for BlueberryCow🔳 on the Fandom Scythe! Happy Holidays Blueberry, I promise that there is no angst. :)  
> I did try to make this fluffy with crack or at least, some humor :')

It was the 19th of December in Ardhalis when Sargent Kym Ladell and Officer Sinclair met up for coffee, talking about things only the feminine mind could register. This basically meant in Kym language, let’s have a conversation without their other friend, Lieutenant William Hawkes because he wouldn’t be able to understand some components. 

Kym sipped on her mug as she watched her friend Lauren nibble on a cookie that came with their coffee. 

“And so, Kieran and I went to an art gallery.” 

Kym blinked in amusement. The archivist and Lauren going to an art gallery? Interesting. 

“Is it the one nearby Nightingale Park?” 

“Yeah.” 

“How was it?” 

“... It was pleasant.” 

There was no lie in Lauren’s words, and she looked visibly relaxed. Kym smiled. 

“That’s good to hear.” 

Lauren nods and sips on her mug, white steam rising from the rim. She sighed. 

“Christmas season is always so relaxing.” 

Kym grins. 

“Every day is relaxing, of course, that’s if you sleep.” 

Lauren groaned. 

“Please stop that…” 

“You know I love to tease you!” 

“Yes, but I swear I might have to shoot you soon.” 

“So it’s now a gun?” 

“I- ugh.” 

Lauren gives in chuckling. 

“Fine, fine, you win.” 

Kym grins. 

“Now, getting back on topic, how’re things going on with you and Kieran?” 

“I- what. No. I am not answering that question.” 

“Is he sweet?”

“...” 

“Answer me, Lauren, please! I’ll force it out of Kieran if you don’t answer me!” 

Lauren went pale white. 

“Absolutely not!” 

“Then tell me!” 

“... he’s… he’s…  cute .” 

Kym smiled: now this is what she was waiting for. 

“What did you say, Lauren, dear? I couldn’t hear the last part.” 

Lauren blushed into a bright shade of red. 

“... he’s… he’s…  cute .”

“A little louder?” 

“... he’s cute.”

“Now, that was easy wasn’t it?” 

“...” 

Kym laughed out loud and reached to touch Lauren’s hand. 

“Oh come on! At least you guys are all lovey-dovey! Say, has he kissed you yet?” 

Lauren furiously looked up from her mug, golden eyes gleaming with shock. 

“Kym what-”

“I’m asking if he kissed you yet.” 

“Why is that necessary-”

“Because it is hon, and I deserve to know what happens at your wedding!”

Lauren chokes on her coffee. 

“My what-” 

“Wedding. I didn’t stutter.” 

“But-”

“No buts.” 

Lauren quietly reaches for her napkin to clean up the mess she made. 

“No use being quiet Lauren Sinclair, I need to find out somehow!” 

Kym received a frosty glare from Lauren. 

“Fine… only because I don’t want Kieran making everything dramatic.” 

Perhaps, right now, Kym looks like the Cheshire Cat from Alice and Wonderland. 

“Please do tell.” 

“We haven’t kissed… neither did he kiss me before.” 

Kym widens her eyes. 

“Kieran never kissed you before!?” 

Lauren covered her face in embarrassment with her hands as heads turned to their table due to Kym’s loud voice. 

“I knew he was a gentleman… but not this much! It’s been like what, at least a year since you started dating him!” 

“...” 

Kym leaned her upper body on the small coffee table to whisper to Lauren. 

“No worries, I’ll set you up with something by Christmas.” 

Lauren raised her head in alarm. 

“What? Kym what are you planning-”

“Who said I was planning-” 

“You just said-”

“Oh please, I’m just going to give you both a tiny nudge-” 

“No oh no.” 

‘Yes, oh, yes. Just you wait. You’ll have the most romantic Christmas this year, I swear!” 

\-----

  
  


Kym Ladell had connections. 

Kym liked to call them friends, but William Hawkes disagrees when he sees the huge baskets of mistletoe placed haphazardly at the entrance of the office. 

“Ladell, what are you doing so early in the morning-”

Kym jumped and bolted to cover his mouth. Bundles of mistletoe fell from her hands to the ground. 

“Shhhhh! Be quiet.” 

“What-” 

“This is for Lauren and Kieran.” 

“WHAT?” 

Kym shoved her hand harder onto his mouth, frantically looking around. 

“I said, SHUSH.” 

“...” 

Kym nodded and stepped back, picking up the bundles of mistletoe from the ground. She reached for a white sparkly ribbon and started weaving it into the mistletoe carefully. Eyebrows furrowed in concentration, she looked like a raccoon examining a fruit from the ground. He supposed that was cute, but he knew that Kym Ladell was beyond cute. 

  
“So… why all the mistletoe?” 

Kym huffs in exasperation. 

“I thought I already told you. It’s for Lauren and Kieran.” 

“Yes, I heard that, but…  _ why _ ?” 

“Because Kieran didn’t kiss Lauren yet.” 

Kym replied bluntly, giving Will a chance to choke on his coffee mug. 

“Because…  _ what _ ?” 

“Hawkes, are you deaf? The man hasn’t  _ kissed  _ Lauren yet. He just needs a tiny push.” 

“... Let’s not meddle-”

“No, we shall meddle-”

“When did this become  _ we _ -” 

“Because she’s your friend-”

“More of a reason to ignore the situation-”

“Come on Hawkes, he just needs on tiny push-” 

“The man can make his own decisions-” 

“It’s been a year since they started dating-” 

“A year is fine-” 

“But-” 

“As long as Lauren’s happy I’m fine-” 

“...” 

“But-” 

“Fine, if  _ we’re  _ going to do this, what would you offer in return?” 

“Watermelons.” 

“No.” 

“...” 

“Answer Ladell, or else I’ll call the janitors to remove the mistletoe.” 

“... Paperwork.” 

“How much?” 

“I give you… 6 stacks.” 

“Make that 7.” 

“But-” 

“Make it 7 or else the deal is off.” 

“... Fine.” 

“Good.” 

Kym sighed. 

“Why do you have to be so difficult?” 

Will crouched to grab a basket. 

“I am not difficult: now, if you want to set the mistletoe up, we have to do it now before the others come in.” 

Kym blinks. 

“You’re doing this?” 

“Of course, if you finish your paperwork.” 

Kym smiled and started weaving once more. 

“Thanks, Will.” 

“No problem.” 

… 

  
  


The office starts bustling in, everyone in holiday spirits. The mistletoe that Kym and Will decorated were popular, and many were already attempting to receive kisses- however, their main guests were yet, still not here. 

Kym tapped on the wall outside of the room impatiently, waiting for the couple to arrive. She supposed after God heard her prayer, Lauren and Kieran have arrived, holding hands. Kym smiles and waves at them. 

“Hey, you two! C’mere!” 

“Good Morning Kym!” 

Lauren smiled waving back at her. Kieran nodded at Kym in greetings, quietly tugging Lauren to the office. 

“Come on, darling, we’re probably 3 minutes late already.” 

“Oh? And who’s fault is that?” 

“Certainly not mine-”

“Yes, it is you-” 

“No-”

“You were the one who started to make snow angels-”

“Hey!” 

They started bantering as they approach the door. The mistletoe was barely visible from the outside, but it was very, very, very visible from the inside. Kym cackled in delight. 

3 more steps. 

The cheery atmosphere can be heard even from the hallways. 

2 more steps. 

Lauren lightly smacks Kieran’s shoulder. 

1 more step. 

Kieran reaches out to tickle Lauren briefly. She giggles. 

0 more steps. 

The door is opened revealing the faces of her co-workers smirking. 

“Ooh, look who’s underneath the mistletoe now!” 

Lauren whips her head around to see Kym cackling with laughter, face red. 

“Kym what-” 

“White come on now, kiss the girl!” 

Kieran froze. 

“...” 

An archivist smiled and points above their heads. 

“You’re both underneath the mistletoe, come on!” 

Kieran hesitantly pulled Lauren close while she desperately tries to hide her face from him. He grabbed her wrist, and silently put it up to his lips. 

Lauren flushed a deeper red, perhaps even a deeper red from yesterday. The office hooted and cheered. Once the hooting and cheering stopped, Lauren dashed out of the room, leaving Kieran standing awkwardly at the entrance. 

Success indeed. 

  
  



End file.
